childhood sweethearts
by Fathersky24
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at a very young age. they become best friends, and promise to stay best freinds forever. As they grow older they find it very hard to keep their promise, although against all odds they manage to become closer than anyone ever thougt
1. Childhood sweethearts

_Childhood sweethearts_

Disclaimer: the great SM owns everything…I own: Zilch!

Hey everyone I was reading a fanfic called Bella hale…that's a really good one, its really funny so if you haven't read it I urge you to. As I was saying I was reading that fanfic and I got this idea that wouldn't it be weird if they grew up together and then fell in love. So im writing this to see how it works out. So don't blame me okay it was just a crazy idea that I got. And I know that most of this isn't true but I changed it to fit with the story okay!

So anyway let's get started!

Edward pov

Today it's my 5th birthday. I am so excited; I am going into big school soon. I woke up really, really early and ran into mom and dad's room. I jumped on their bed and shouted "mommy, daddy, wakey-wakey! Its time to get up, it's my birthday!" My daddy turned over, moaned and mumbled "go back to bed Edward, its 6 in the morning." I crossed my arms and pouted, then I poked mommy until she got up. "Come on Edward darling. Lets get you in the bath, if you let daddy have a bit more sleep, I'll make your favourite for breakfast!" oh wow! Mommy's making me PANCAKES! I love pancakes, I do. "Okay mommy" I grinned cheekily. Mommy put me in the bath with my collection of rubber ducks. I played in that bath for a good 40 minutes, then I asked "mommy can I come out now, I'm going all wrinkled like grandpappy." She chuckled at that and then said "don't be so cheeky Edward." I looked at her guiltily and said "but its true mommy, grandpappy is wrinkly." I love my grandpappy, he's so fun…he taught me how to read my first book, 'the gruffalo' and he said he would teach me how to ride a bike when I was old enough. I couldn't wait. Mommy got the fluffiest towel we had, dried me and got me dressed in my new jeans and my best black t-shirt. Daddy was up at this point, already dressed in his work clothes and making his way downstairs, so mommy carried me down and put me on the chair by the window, my favourite place to sit. She put the pancakes on the table, but because I was so small I couldn't reach them. My brother Emmett and my sister Rosalie started laughing but my other Rosalie's twin and my older brother Jasper glared at them which shut them up and then let me sit on his lap so I could eat my pancakes. After I had finished I said "Thank you very much Jasper." And we did our handshake and then I gave him a big hug. Emmett laughed at this and Jasper shot daggers at him. Rosalie hit him around the back of his head. He said "what was that for!" Rosalie sighed and said "God Emmett just leave the poor boy alone, I think it's very nice what jazz is doing." She said using her pet name for jasper. You see Jasper has always been nicer to me than the others, Rosalie seemed a bit stuck-up and Emmett was just…Emmett. Jazzy was my best friend, he played with me and watched out for me. While all this was going on mommy had come into the room "Edward come and open your present's darling." PRESENTS? This day kept getting better and better. "Okay mommy!" jazzy and I walked into the living room hand-in-hand. Emmett snickered and chanted "GAY BOYS…GAY BOYS…JAZZY AND EDWARD ARE GAY!!!!" he said this over and over again. Jasper turned around said an incredibly rude word and slapped Emmett around the face. Mommy told jazzy off, but I stuck up for him and said that Emmy (that's my pet nickname for Emmett he hates it) was being very mean so mommy let jazzy off but grounded Emmett. Rose was very sweet to me today. We then sat down, me and jazzy on the floor and everyone else on the sofa's. Mommy and daddy gave me books and a DVD player and loads of DVD's. Emmy got me a miniature weight set because he was so strong so he said he was 'training me up', Rose got me new clothes and jazzy got me a bike. "WOW! A bike, I love it, thanks jazzy!" I hugged him and he span me around. I was the only one who he didn't mind using his nickname. Daddy had to then go off to work. But because it was a Saturday mommy took me, jazzy, Emmy and rose for a picnic in the park. I love the park it's my third favourite place after my room, and grandpappy's house. We started to make our over to the park after we had packed out picnic hamper. It was full of all of my favourite food. Mini sausages, jelly, mini pizzas, sandwiches, juice and coke. We got ourselves comfortable and then I ran off to play.

Bella POV

It was my 5th birthday today. Alice, my older sister woke me up, by singing happy birthday into my ear, ever so softly. I looked at my big sister, smiled and gave her a massive hug. I loved Alice so much. She was like a pixie because she had such short hair, was quite small and she was always over excited or hyper over something or other. I loved her because of this, she was so much fun and yet when it came to me she was very serious in looking after me, seeing as I was so clumsy. Mommy and daddy came into my room with all my presents. I squealed, and Alice handed them to me. Mommy and daddy got me new clothes and books and DVD's and a pair of roller-skates. "Thanks mommy, thanks daddy" I hugged them and then Alice's face seemed to light up, knowing that it was time for her present. She went downstairs to get it. She bounced up the stairs and sat on the bed, with a flourish she presented the gift to me. It started to move and it was moving closer and closer to the edge of the bed, I screamed. Alice snatched it up and gave it to me. I looked at it scared. "Don't worry Bella, just open it, trust me" I took the package in my tiny hands, whatever was in there was trying to get out. I screamed again. "Bella, baby girl, just open it." So shaking I opened it and inside was a brown and white Papillion puppy. I loved it so much I cuddled it and started crying. "Bella? What's wrong? Don't you like her?" Alice asked worried. I shook my head "Don't like her? No, I love her!" Alice looked relieved. So she carried me downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast which were home-made muffins, she took me upstairs to have my bath. I played with Alice and afterwards she got me out, dried me, dried and curled my hair, and got me dressed in a pair of black jeans and a navy blue top. We had only just moved in yesterday and I hadn't met anyone. Mommy took us all to the parks so I could make some friends before I went to school. We took my new puppy, I called her Sasha.


	2. the meeting

The Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing….the great SM owns everything.

I know none of this happened but I wanted to see what happened if it did okay!

On with the story!

Edward POV

Ah the park…my third favourite place in the world. We came here every Saturday, I ran around like a little hyper child trying to go on everything as many times as possible. I ran to get to the swings, there was another child waiting to get on the swing that someone was about to come off of. Normally if it was a boy I would push past 'coz it was my swing. But this kid was a small girl, with long black hair, wearing navy blue top and black jeans. She looked quite cute; I went up to her and said "hi…my name is Edward Cullen…what's yours?" she blushed and was very shy; she said very quietly "hello my name is Isabella Swan, everyone just calls me Bella though." We started talking about our family, and when our birthdays were. It turned out that we had the same birthday. We became friends and we completely forgot about the swing. "Bella! Where are you?" we heard a high pitched scream. "Over here Alice!" the girl presumably named Alice came running over. She looked exactly like Bella although she had very short hair. She looked like a pixie. "Alice!" Bella ran and jumped at the girl. They hugged and you could see they were as close as jazzy and myself. "Alice, this is my new friend Edward" I smiled and introduced myself. "Do you want to meet my family?" I asked. "Yes please!" Bella said, so Alice tagged along as she had to watch Bella. "Oh who's this?" I asked as I looked down and saw the puppy. "That's Sasha!" Bella cried proudly.

Bella POV

A tall boy with long blonde hair and bright green eyes started walking towards us. Edward's face lit up and he shouted at the boy. "Jazzy!" the tall boy grinned and spun Edward around and hugged him. "There you are Edward! Come on its time for the picnic, oh hello who're you?" he saw Alice and smiled. She blushed and said "hi im Alice and this is my little sister Bella." She smiled back. Edward chimed in "Bella's my friend Jazzy!" he grinned at me and I grinned back. "Wow… you have a friend. Do you lot want to join the picnic, we have loads to spare." Jasper said. "Oh well we have to be getting back now. Our moms doing our lunch." Alice grabbed my hand, and started to lead me away. "No I insist you have to join us. Call your mom or something." So Alice called mom I only got Alice's side of the call. "Hi mom, Bella's made a friend, can we stay for a picnic with them please? We won't be home too late I promise! Oh thank you mom! Love you and Bella loves you too! Bye" and with that we made our way over to Edward's family. Jasper introduced us to everyone, "this is our mom Esme, that's my idiotic brother Emmett, and that's my twin sister Rosalie." Everyone waved but Emmett he smiled and then realised what Jasper had said he then hit jasper around the back of the head. I giggled and then Edward hugged Jasper and glared at Emmett. Emmett looked shiftily and everyone started laughing. Esme told us to sit down and eat, so we did. I had 3 mini pizzas, four sausages, a jelly, two bags of crisps a burger and loads more. I was stuffed by the end of it. We started to make our way home; Esme asked us where we lived, so we told her. It turned out that they lived just next door, that was great as it meant I got 2 spend more time playing with Edward. I had a feeling that Alice and Jasper liked each other as they had been inseparable all day, they spent the whole day talking and laughing and smiling. Alice kept blushing and giggling. I realised Alice and Jasper loved each other. Wow I never would have thought that Alice would have gone for a type like Jasper. "Alice!" I shouted when we got home. "Yes baby girl, what do you want?" she asked sweetly. "Do you love Jasper?" I got straight to the point. "Well…well…yes…no…I don't know…you don't miss much do you?" she stuttered. "Just answer the question…do you or do you not love Jasper?" I replied impatiently. "Yes I suppose I do!" she answered. I screamed in happiness, I hugged her, she seemed a bit shocked. "Are you happy about that?" she looked at me worriedly "oh yes I like Jasper…he's nice and he loves Edward." At that Alice smiled and said "so shall I ask him out?" "Yes he loves you" she smiled even bigger and hugged me.


End file.
